ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Plot Lawrence has rebuilted Dr. Nefarious after the Spacestation explouded said "dont worry sir i'll fix you up in no tome" and thier in a new star system near planet Naboo along the way he picked a few Time Crystles in the caves on Zanifar. Nafarious used them to bring back Lord Vorselon, Shellshock, Reactor, Klunk, Maxmillian, Jack of All Trades, Head Goon, Arachnoid, Pollyx, Courtney Gears and his robotic army to rule this new galaxy when they called them selfs "The Robotic Syndicate " and he introduced himself to Count Dooku, Grievous and Ventress .Meanwhile Ratchet, Clank, Crunk, Zephyr and Talwyn were watching an episode Secret Agent Clank when the Zoni told them that Dr. Nefarious has Returned and they rush to find him inclouding Captain Qwark. Anakin, Asoka were in war on Riloth while Captain Rex and his troops were on patroll when they spoted a Protobot and took it down and brought to the Senate Building. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and R2-D2 examin it to findout it's last words were "i've been captured, aleart Dr. Nefarious..!" then it shut down. Asoka "Dr. Nefarious? Whos That?" Cody telled everyone that there's a strang singnal on Vanqor Padme knew it's a Nagotiation so she came along. Ratchet and Clank were ready to land on Vanqor to find Nefarious. Anakin, Asoka, Obi-won, C-3PO, Padme and Rex and the clones have finally met Dr. Nefarious when he and Lawrence walk out of his ship and he brought his fleet while they were taking he called Lawrence to showed everybody a holo film of Dr. Nefarious's history and about the Great Clock. Dr. Nefarious said ! Until that plan failed again all because a medling Lombax and his robot sidekick and Qwaarr... (overload) rrrk!" Anakin went "O..key" Padme said to Nafarious "who is this Lombax and his robot" "Ratchet and Clank! What do you think" Lord Vorselon appeard to report to Dr. Nefarious about the invashion of Naboo.Asoka gasp "Thats impossible!" and she ran twards him until Shellshock and Reactor pinned her down than they suddenly they were dancing Lawrence saw a groovitron above them Ratchet & Clamk came and saved Asoka then shocked to see Nefarious but they battled a new Robot Killmiester. after tht Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr came to help them fight off remaining troops Nefarious was gon they took Padme Asoka thanked Ratchet and Clank also Captain Qwark and Snowball. meanwhile at the secret. Nefarious has captured Padme and C-3PO they sat and convsation Lawrence gave padme a cup of tea and he built showe his new spacestation also his new armada to he along his way out her.meanwhile Qwark works on a stragety plan to rescue the Senetor. "first Cody, Rex and troops will be going through a pipe wasted of raw sewage "What?!" pleas don't during the presantation then they'll be the hanger checking for guards opining the doors for Ratchet, Clank and Anakin" second, they'll find senetor and escape from the base!" eney questions? "That is the worst plan i've ever seen!" rex just said. Ratchet think it just might work they have no choice alright lets go. while the clone distracts the guards Ratchet, Clank , and Anakin went to rescue Padme and C-3PO. along there way Reator got in their way. When Deafeted Reactor he got sad and give giveup then told Ratchet, Clank, Anakin Padme, and C-3PO to move on Padme want's to know whats wrong Reator said "Eever since i lost my girl friend i blamed myself when shes with Dr.N now""I felt the sameoneday.""You did, well... ah...Just go before reinforcements arrive go!" Characters *Ratchet *Clank/Giant Clank *Captain Qwark *Apogee, Talwyn *Cronk *Zephyr *Rusty Pete *Raxes (Friendly Agorian) *Zoni *Sigmund *Smuggler *The Plumber * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Yoda *Kit Fisto *Palpatine *CC-1010 "Fox" *CC-7567 "Rex" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-1004 "Gree" *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Vorselon, Lord Flint *Reactor *Shellshock *Arachnoid *Courtney Gears *Pollyx *Maximillian *Klunk * Jack of All Trades (works for Nefarious) *Head Goon (works for Nefarious) *Grievous *Dooku *Asajj Ventress *Bountbots: Jetrex the Leader with sun glasses. Strinos the Strong. Wallcer the brains, Rita the skilled. Cyser the Demolishiner * Species *Lombax *Robot *Markazian *Agorian *Zoni *Clone *Human *Twi'lek *Kel Dor *Nautolan *Togruta PlayStation Network Brian Allgeier would talk to George Lucas about this new game for the PS3 of the Ratchet & Clank Series with new weapon they can come up with